Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, floral arrangements, including fresh and/or artificial flowers and/or foliage, have long been used to convey messages or activities. However, the floral arrangement typically requires a separate card to communicate specific messages. Furthermore, a separate envelope is required to keep or conceal private messages.
It is therefore desirable for decorative flowers, decorative flower arrangements, and methods for making decorative flowers to communicate customized messages without requiring an additional card and envelope.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.